Kidnapped
by BlazePheonix
Summary: A demon is hired to kidnap and torture Louis Caesar, the same demon which drove Radu to madness. Now the Champion must put his life together and help capture the demon which destroyed his sire and tried to do the same to him, with the help of his lover.
1. Prologue Six months earlier

Blaze: I do not own the Cassandra Palmer series, I do own the heart breaker and the children who reside with Radu.

Prologue: seven months before

All was quiet around the Senate headquarters, it was midmorning and everyone was sleeping or getting to sleep. No one sensed the threat that walked through the halls. The shadow walked passed the first door on the hall to find Cassandra fast asleep in the arms of Tomas, who guarded her even in slumber. He chuckled softly before returning to his work.

The next set of rooms he came to were those of Lord Mircea who also was asleep in a magnificent looking four-poster bed. The shadow paused for a second, spotting a younger looking man nearly identical to the Chief Negotiator and grinned. It was none other than little Radu with whom he'd had the pleasure of playing with. But he had no time to reminisce on fond memories so he simply stepped close and caressed that perfect face before vanishing once again to the halls.

With each new set of rooms he found a Senate member and his or her closest servants fast asleep or completely unaware of him. Finally he came to the set of rooms he'd been searching for. He moved gracefully through the drawing room to the master bedroom, passing through the door as he'd been doing with the others. He stopped in his tracks at the sight laid out before him.

'If we'd known he was this beautiful the master most definitely wouldn't have required payment.' He admired his prey. He stood there as his gaze fell over auburn curls that framed an angelic face, a face he burned to touch. 'But not yet master said, not until I bring him back'. His gaze fell to the red satin robe that covered part of his prey's sleeping form, exposing his pale collar and long, slender legs. He wouldn't have long, he had to hurry, there would be time to admire when he returned.

He knew the easiest way to get him home to the master but the master wanted him to make sure they knew he'd been taken and by whom. He placed a quick charm on his prey so he would not wake yet, taking out a pocket knife and cut a heart with an arrow through it into the nightstand. Removing the charm he woke his prey, holding him to the bed with strength that baffled his angel who struggled helplessly, as if he were human and not a first-level master vampire.

"Scream for me, pretty, and maybe I'll be gentle later." He used his power to cause the bones in his prey's leg to shatter as if he'd been hit by a truck or fallen from a building as a mortal. The Frenchman's cry echoed through the halls, waking all who heard it. Radu snapped up from the sofa he'd fallen asleep on, "Louis?" he got up and scrambled from his brother's chambers, passing several puzzled faces along the way, rushing to the aid of his only child.

It wasn't long until his brother and the rest of the Senate were following him. When he arrived he slammed through the locked door of the master bedroom to find blood on the bed and the carving in the nightstand. Within seconds he became hysterical, trying to find him through their bond and found nothing but emptiness. Without a care as to who saw him, he let out a sob and let all of his emotions loose, leaving very little in the room intact.

"Master," a little girl came in and took his hand, "we will find him master. They can't take him away from us too. We won't let them."

"You're right, Molly, we won't." Radu lifted the child into his arms, "Thank you so much."

"We'll find him papa, I promise."

The little girl turned to Mircea as he moved to hold his brother, her eyes glowed as she scanned the building. She saw Dracula moving through the halls and coming toward his brothers. Thomas and Cassie were two doors down on their way to investigate.

"Whoever took him left nothing behind, I can't sense anything." She inhaled as her powers returned to her.

"What about scent?" Dracula asked.

"Nothing, I smell everyone here but otherwise all I smell is burnt wood." She crinkled her nose.

"Did you say burnt wood?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, can't you smell it? It's all over the walls, the bed, and the halls."

"Cedar Ash, I smell it too." Thomas inhaled.

"Isn't that used to mask scent?" Cassie puzzled.

"It is, can't we track that smell to the source".

Louis-

"Who's there?" the auburn vampire struggled at his bonds, the silver stinging his wrists.

"Only us my pretty." A voice laughed, a tall pale demonic man appeared. His black hair was slicked back and his dress clothes perfect, black slacks and black dress shirt perfectly pressed.

"What do you want?" Louis growled, trying to cover the fear that threatened to consume him.

"You."


	2. Ch1 Present

Blaze: As you can tell this story is AU in the fact that Dracula is free and someone somewhat sane. To make up for a the space between the stories, Tomas is discovered as a traitor and flees to Faerie as done in the book.

Chapter One- Present

"I can't believe he's not been found." Radu sat sniffling.

"We'll find him, brother." Mircea tried to comfort him.

"We already have," Cassie came in, "Jack found him dumped in the Council Hall. He took him to his chambers to tend to him. He said he'd send for you when he'd finished."

"Is it that bad?" Radu looked concerned, his spirits lifted a little.

"He wouldn't say much except that he wasn't to be disturbed." She shrugged.

-Jack's Quarters-

Jack gently laid the Frenchman on his bed, having wrapped him in a bed sheet. He flinched hearing him cry out. In any other situation he'd have taken great pleasure in that sound from one of his victims but never from his lover. Jack went to his bathroom to start a hot bath to clean up the red head. He returned to find him curled on his side trembling, spasms racking his frail body bloody vomit covered the sheets. "Shhh, they will pass my love. It's almost over." Jack held him carefully.

"Jacques?" Louis whispered softly, he was the only one who still called him that after hundreds of years.

"I'm here." Jack kissed his temple, "I'm here."

"Is…this real?"

"It's real, come on now. Let's get you in the bath while the water's warm." He lifted him gently, carrying him bridal style into the bathroom and lowering him slowly into the bath.

Louis-Caesar couldn't believe he was home, safe in his beloved's arms but was too weak to fight the illusion. He allowed Jack to gently scrub away the dirt and grime from his hair and body. He whimpered as Jack ran the cloth over the bruises between his legs. "Shhh, I'm almost finished. Just relax." The dark haired master spoke softly.

Jack quickly finished bathing him, dried him off and dressed him in one of his soft black robes. He laid him back down on the bed, the bedding having been changed while he was in the bathroom. He took a first aid case from his cabinet and sat on the bed. "I need you to stay awake a little longer my sweet. I promise it's almost over."

"Is this real?"

"Yes Louis, it's real. No one's going to hurt you again." The dark haired male started setting broken bones and bandaging his injuries. Once he was finished he set the case on the floor and pulled him into his arms. Louis had fallen asleep half way through and Jack couldn't bear the thought of waking him. He sent one of his servants to inform Radu and Mircea that Louis-Caesar was sleeping peacefully and could visit him. Radu was down ten minutes later.

"How is he?" Radu spoke softly, watching his child sleeping in Jack's arms.

"It's a lot of damage, it's a wonder he's lucid. He keeps asking if this is real." Jack toyed with auburn curls.

"Is he talking much?" Radu bit his lip.

"He just asks if it's real."

-Three Hours later-

Radu had left, going to rest after the stress of the entire ordeal had run him ragged. Jack moved about the room or went to his torture chambers to do some work whilst his beloved rested. He suddenly heard a sound from his room and went to check on Louis-Caesar. The auburn haired Frenchman was awake now, lying on his side only now on the floor in tears. Jack approached him slowly, picking him up in his arms and sitting on the bed. "I'm here, what happened?" Jack rocked him gently.

"I don't know." Louis' soft voice whispered.

"Did you try to get up?" he watched Louis bite his lip expecting to be hit, "Hey, I'm not angry with you." He gently checked to make sure his love hadn't greatly aggravated his injuries.

"You're not?"

"No Louis, I'm not angry. However," he lifted his chin, "no more getting up until your legs have healed."

"Okay, as long as this is real." Louis curled into his arms.

"I know it's soon but do you remember anything?" Jack sat with him in his lap, draping his arms around his body.

"Very little, this must be real?" Louis let his tears fall.

"Have you just now come to that conclusion?" Jack kissed the top of his head.

"In my dreams you never ask if I remember anything, only take care of me while I heal. You've never asked me that so this must be real. In my dreams you'd never be that practical." Louis sighed.

"Well now that you've confirmed this is real, do you remember anything?" Jack smiled.

"Only my kidnap and everything that took place but he kept me blindfolded and drugged."

"I guessed as much on the drugs, you vomited and spasmed as if you were withdrawing. No doubt it was to make you complacent." Jack stroked his curls, trying to maintain the calm.

"Worse…" Louis sobbed, staining Jack's shirt with tears.

"To make you beg," Jack growled, "I'll kill them and it will be the best work I've ever done."

"Please don't…leave me." Louis heaved between sobs.

"What? Louis, I'm not going to leave you." Jack looked shocked, "I'll be here as long as you want me."

"You promise?"

"I promise, now you need to get some more sleep. You've got bags worse than your sire." Jack laid down with him, pulling the blanket over his lover, "I'll stay right here until you wake."

Louis-Caesar drifted back to sleep with Jack's body so close only the blanket separated them and his arm over him, fingers playing with his curls. Jack watched his companion drift into slumber that was well needed and fell right to sleep soon after. That was how Mircea found them when he came to check.

The Basarab prince had known his fellow senator's feelings for his nephew, their relationship only making itself known when the young Champion had disappeared. He remembered how Jack had taken great pleasure in torturing answers out of anyone involved that Kit had brought. It had become so that no doubt his captors had thought it safer to return him.

He watched a little bit as Louis tossed a little in his sleep, whimpering softly. His imprisonment had to have created more nightmares for the youngling. Jack must have sensed his discomfort even in slumber because he pulled the red head closer and nuzzled his neck, causing him to calm instantly. 'No' he thought to himself, 'We will not stop until we find the bastard responsible and Jack will be a fitting punishment for him.'

He turned and left, returning to his own chambers to rest as he too had been affected by the kidnap of Louis-Caesar. An hour or so later Jack woke from his slumber with Louis in his arms; it had been his turn to think he'd been dreaming until he saw the bandages. He remembered every curve, every muscle, every bit of the body pressed so close.

~_ "Jacques, they'll see." Louis protested as Jack nibbled on his earlobe._

"_So we'll go where they won't see." The dark haired vampire held him gently by his hips, running his hands up under the tunic._

_Jack led him through MAGIC to his personal quarters, kissing him gently. The red head followed, Jack could sense his nervousness. He knew that the bastard Mage Jonathan had on a few occasions forced him into sex and he'd promised never to push the issue if Louis didn't want to. "Are you sure?" Jack pulled him into his arms, now in the bedroom._

"_I'm sure, but…"_

"_I understand," he started by pulling Louis' shirt off, his own joining in as he ran his hands over his body, "I made a promise and I'm a man of my word." _

_Louis-Caesar nodded, letting Jack lead him onto the bed. With no warning Jack slipped his hand down Louis' jeans, cupping him pulling a mewling sound from his throat. The dark haired torturer continued teasing his flesh as he worked him out of the blue denim jeans he was wearing. It was then that Louis became truly nervous, his whole body exposed. Jack kissed his way down his chest, tonguing his navel. The young champion cried out in pleasure for that alone, as Jack took the lubricant and coated his fingers. He gently massaged that tight ring of muscle before inserting the first finger knuckle by knuckle. "Jacques?" Louis whimpered in discomfort._

"_Relax," Jack kissed him thoroughly, "it only hurts for a second." He stroked his finger over that bundle of nerves. Louis' body arched off the bed as he cried out. Jack continued adding a second and third finger, stretching him slowly. When he was ready, Jack coated his erection and slowly pushed into his tight passage. Louis dug his nails into Jack's back, at first in pain, as his passage spasmed trying to expel the thick flesh. _

"_Relax love, the tension's what is causing you this pain." Jack remained still, "There you go, just relax. I won't move until you've adjusted." As he felt the spasms cease the dark haired vampire moved slowly pulling out and pushing back in, shallow thrusts at first to help him adjust more each stroking his prostate as Louis mewled and groaned with pleasure._

Jack felt Louis move next to him, pulling him from his reverie. The young champion had been terrified of letting him take him that night. He remembered how that night ended more than he remembered the sex, because the sex had become a frequent occurrence.

_Jack came inside Louis, sinking his fangs in the red head's throat which brought him over the edge again for the third time that night. When he'd rode out the last of his orgasm he stared down at the beauty he'd claimed and was he a vision. Louis heaved, his curly auburn hair sticking to his face and spanning around his head like a curtain. He shook still with the aftershocks of another powerful orgasm, his passage still spasming and eyes fluttering. It was a moment of total abandon that no doubt his young lover had never felt. "Mon Dieu," Louis attempted to calm his breath, "that was…there are no words to describe such pleasure."_

"_And it is yours, whenever you desire my embrace. I am yours as you are mine." Jack kissed him softly, his lips swollen from all the previous kisses._

"_It is far greater than you said it was. For in truth, I have never known the gentle touches of another man." Louis ran his hands over Jack's chest, moaning as the older vampire pulled out._

"_I know what he did to you my love, you need not hide from me." Jack caressed his face._

"Jacques?" Louis moaned as he woke.

"I'm here my love," Jack helped him sit up, "how are you feeling?"

"I still hurt, but it is far less so than before." Louis leaned against his chest.

"So I am in time to find you both awake." Mircea knocked on the open door.

"Mircea," Jack looked up, "you were here earlier?"

"You were both asleep, I figured I'd just come back in a few hours." The Basarab Prince nodded, "You look much better Louis. May I come in?" Jack nodded.

"Thank you Mircea," Louis remained leaning on Jack, "I'm sorry I can't greet you properly but I fear if I move I'll become ill." He spoke honestly, the little bit of movement caused his head to spin.

"That's quite alright Louis-Caesar, it is not necessary." Mircea assured him, sitting in a chair by the bed, "How bad is it all?"

Jack pulled the blanket off to show Louis in only the robe, causing the red head distress easily soothed. "Let him see the bandages my love, that's all." Jack kissed the top of his head and turned to Mircea, "Both his legs are severely broken but with a little time and a few extra feedings they should heal perfectly. That's the worst of it other than his nausea but he's got an assortment of fractures and bruises all over. The drugs they've been forcing in his system have worn off and the worst of the withdrawal is over."

"It is good to know you will be well so soon." Mircea laid a hand on his shoulder.

"That's all the visible injuries." Jack sighed, "Can I tell him?" he looked down at the male in his arms who simply nodded.

"What is it?" Mircea looked concerned.

"The drugs were to make him beg…for sex which they were more than happy to comply." Jack held Louis tighter as he tried not to cry, "That bastard raped him."

"You know who?" Mircea cupped Louis' cheek, "This is not your fault child, they did this against your will. Do not blame yourself."

"The mage who held him prisoner centuries ago when your brother came to his rescue, Mage Jonathan did this to him."

"I'm sure the Consul will have no trouble arranging for him to spend time in your dungeons." Mircea continued comforting Louis as he spoke to Jack, "I will inform the others that Mage Jonathan is to be found and kept alive as per your request."

"Thank you Mircea," Jack helped Louis lie back against the pillows, "may I speak with you outside a moment."

"Of course," Mircea exited as Jack promised Louis he would only be just outside the door before following, "What is it Ripper?"

"It's worse than he's telling." Jack sighed, "It took a great deal of my blood to stop the bleeding. That bastard didn't just rape him; he had to use implements that tore Louis' anal passage in multiple places. My blood managed to heal it all but he barely moves because it's still raw, that's how bad it is. I haven't dressed him because any sort of fabric would aggravate the injuries."

"Will he recover from this?" Mircea looked more concerned.

"It's too early to tell, right now he's in shock so his reactions are mellowed. There's only one other who's sustained such injuries and come out mostly sane." Jack peeked into the room to see Louis was in tears on the bed.

"Radu"

"He might be a bit off but he survived the Heartbreaker which is who took Louis. Jonathan probably got bored and let him have him as a toy until he needed a fix. I saw how your brother reacted to the carving in Louis' bedside table."

"I will speak with my brother." Mircea turned to leave.

Jack entered the room and took Louis into his arms, letting him sob knowing that he needed this. He held him, whispering calming promises that all would be well while the red head buried himself in his lover's arms. Louis cried himself out and lay quietly in Jack's arms.


End file.
